Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/Ta łza, co z oczu twoich spływa
Kilkaset rubli złożone przez doktora Tomasza umożliwiły jego bratu wyjazd za granicę. Parę dni Wiktor spędził w domu wśród płaczu i perswazji familijnych. Kiedy wszakże nadeszła chwila odpowiednia, ruszył w świat. Był to wczesny ranek w lutym. Jednokonna dorożka z woźnicą znużonym i zagrzebanym w kożuch wlokła się ulicami. W cieniu nastawionej budy siedział Wiktor z żoną. W nogach mieściły się dzieci, którym ta ostentacyjna jazda sprawiała niewymowną uciechę. Chudy, zbiedzony koń-wyrobnik ślizgał się na obmarzłych kamieniach, utykał, gdy zerwane nogi trafiały w jamy zadęte przez zaspy śniegowe i wlókł przekleństwo swego żywota, budę na kółkach, ulicą Żelazną w kierunku wolskich rogatek. Z przecznic, od Wisły, dął wicher i z furią miotał się na wszystko. Bił w nozdrza i w pyski, rozwarte przez wędzidła, strudzone konie pociągowe, które z całej siły, wszystkimi mięśniami wlokły po barbarzyńskim bruku wielkie fury frachtowe. Ciął w oczy biednych ludzi, od świtu dnia pędzących dokądś po kawałeczek nędznego chleba. Szarpał na wszystkie strony małą, zabłąkaną psinę, która przytulała się do zimnych schodów. Usiłował wyrwać haki i zatrzasnąć drzwi prowadzące do sklepów. Zdawało się, że w pewnych sekundach doznaje szalonej wściekłości na widok szyldów, że ciska się, chwyta zębami ogromne litery, targa je we wszystkie strony, jakby zamierzał strząsnąć z nich na ziemię głupie napisy. Skoro w swej drodze dalekiej spotykał wysokie kamienice, wdzierał się na ich dachy i stamtąd wydymał zaspy śniegu w brudne ulice. Cieniutkie włókienka przecinały widownię jakoby żywe, ruchome sieci pajęcze. Lotne płatki snuły się tak szybko i tak ciągle w jednym kierunku, że zostawiały w oczach wrażenie długich nici. Zdawało się: że początki ich snują się, niby z kądzieli, z zaspy pod rudym parkanem, w oczach rosnącej, a przeciwległe końce zwijają na druty telefonowe, krążą mechanicznie dokoła słupów z poprzecznymi ramionami i lecą w maszynowym pędzie dokądś nad rynny. W sieci tej uwikłany miota się na rogu uliczny posłaniec. Skacze i tupie, uderza nogą o nogę, rozciera sobie ręce i biega na małym dystansie tam i z powrotem, tam i z powrotem. Gdy zwrócił się twarzą ku północnej stronie, wicher czyhający za węgłem rzuca się nań jak tygrys, wszczepia w niego pazury i oddech wtłacza do gardła. Wówczas ten mały, zgarbiony człeczyna odwraca się i drepce w miejscu, a wicher bije go w plecy i pcha przed sobą, podwiewając szarą sukmanę. Są chwile, kiedy posłaniec przyczaja się przed wichrem, wtula się w zagłębienie muru i stoi tam bez ruchu, jakby bez życia... Tam dalej idzie szerokimi krokami ogromny Żyd-furman z biczyskiem w ręku. Głowę ma obwiązaną jakimś dużym, czerwonym gałganem, na sobie ze trzy opończe, nogi w buciorach z wojłoku. Twarz jego, zarośnięta, krwawa, schłostana przez wiatry, góruje wśród tłumu, przekrwione oczy patrzą jak wicher spod brwi zsuniętych. Ten człowiek z pola, człowiek należący do drogi jak słup wiorstowy albo bariera mostu, przygotowany do obcowania z burzą, ze śniegiem i mrozem, zaciekawia do żywego Karolę i Franka. Zapominają o świecie i, gdy dorożka daleko już odlazła, widzą go jeszcze i pokazują sobie nawzajem palcami. Na Srebrnej i Towarowej, gdzie wskutek ścisku fur dorożka idzie wolno, noga za nogą, i huśta się w wybojach jak łódka, dzieciom aż oczy wyłażą z ciekawości. Oto wozy frachtowe trzeszczące pod ciężarem pak z towarem, czarne fury naładowane węglem, inne lodem, cegłą, drzewem. Obok nich idą woźnice zadęci śniegiem, z osędziałymi brodami na czerwonych twarzach, i wrzeszcząc poganiają zwierzęta. Spomiędzy brudnych kamienic wyrywają się tu i ówdzie dzikie kształty murów fabrycznych, nawet wśród takiej zamieci nie tracąc swej barwy czarnej, jakby wieczną śniedzią okrytej. Dachy o formie spiczastych schodów, zza których szklą się ciemne, stalowe szyby, nie po to wprawione, żeby przez nie na świat boży oczy ludzkie patrzały... Wśród duszących murów uderzają te szyby blaskiem nie swoim, obcym ich naturze, niby oczy kota pod światło widziane. Gdzie indziej wyrywa się w niebo wielki komin z cegły albo czernieje żelazny, przymocowany drutami, i rzuca olbrzymie kłęby burego dymu na mury sąsiednich domów i w okna ich mieszkań. Konwulsyjne ruchy budy spychały jadącym na brwi kapelusze i zasłaniały oczy. Wiktor siedział bez ruchu. Spod obwisłej linii ronda patrzał na przesuwający się obraz. Kiedy niekiedy z oczu jego wytaczała się łza i przez nikogo nie dostrzeżona biegła po wynędzniałej twarzy. Gdy minęli rogatkę, wrzawa ustała. Otoczyły ich parkany, pustki, sady, rozległe dziedzińce zawalone węglem, wapnem, deskami. Gdzieniegdzie nawijał się przed oczy samotny, chudy dom, jakby wydmuchnięty z czerwonego piasku. Drzwi jego piętra wychodziły w szczere pole, a nie znajdując przed sobą balkonu, dokąd miały prowadzić, tylko dwie rude szyny sterczące w murze, zdawały się żywić zamiar wyrwania się z zawias i rzucenia w przepaść. Wkrótce i te ostatnie siedziby znikły i za jakimś parkanem odchyliło się pole, dziedzina wichru. Daleko zostało miasto rysujące się nikłymi liniami jak symbol czegoś niejasny, a pełne boleści i takiego żalu, takiego żalu... Do budy wdzierał się teraz tęgi, zimny wicher. W drzwiach przydrożnych huczał złowrogo, czasem między orczykami, jakby u tylnych kopyt szkapy, gwizdał przeraźliwie. Cała rodzina przytuliła się do siebie. Judymowa niby to instynktownie pod wpływem zimna cisnęła kolanami nogi męża. On siedział sztywny, ręce wsunął w rękawy i patrzał przed siebie. Myślami był już daleko, w podróży. Badał swoją nieznaną, przyszłą drogę za pomocą błędnych przeczuć. Skądś, z dalekich, Bóg wie kiedy odebranych wrażeń, z napomknień słyszanych wytwarzał sobie dziwne narzędzie poznania niewiadomej doli. Wzrok jego błądził po śniegach przydrożnych, tak dziwnych jak wypadki, jak myśli, jak wszystko. Oto kształty zasp dziewiczych, bez żadnej formy, niezgodne z niczym, przeładowane jakimiś szczególnymi efektami, jakby ornamentem w rodzaju barokowym. To jakby liście powykręcane, krzywe, pełne zgięć do wnętrza, niby to przypominające naturę, ale od form jej prawdziwych dalekie; liście nie istniejące, liście wielkie a niepełne; to znowu jakby strzały tytaniczne, którymi można by przebić kościół świętokrzyski. Tu ciągnęły się jakieś chwilowe wzgórza, co zalecały się oku łagodnym kształtem swoim, gdzie indziej ohydne jamy, przypominające najgorszą a niewiadomą i ciemną boleść życia, a przypominające tak żywo, niby krzyk przeraźliwy... Świat z prawej i lewej strony zasłonięty był burą czarniawą, z której łona wicher wydymał i niósł nad ziemią śniegi lotne. Około południa dorożka przybyła wreszcie na miejsce i zatrzymała się przed samotnym budynkiem w szczerej pustce, którą łączył ze światem plant kolejowy. Na dole był sklepik z jaskrawym szyldem. W głębi mieścił się lokal rodziny żydowskiej, której liczni przedstawiciele ukazali się we drzwiach, gdy dorożka obok nich stanęła. Dzieci skostniałe prawie od zimna wytrzeszczonymi oczyma przypatrywały się tej „kamienicy”, zbudowanej z belek na pół zmurszałych, zapewne po spadłej z etatu karczmie lub stodole, a umalowanej na kolor cielisty z czerwonymi ornamentami około drzwi i okien. Wiktor wysiadł i poprosił jedną z osób przypatrujących się, czy nie można by dla rozgrzewki dostać kieliszka monopolu. Zaraz wyniesiono przed dom butelkę i cała rodzina wychyliła po kieliszku. Dryndziarz zmuszony był przełknąć dwa, gdyż po pierwszym całkiem nie mógł dojść istotnego smaku. We mgle widać było jakieś szare zarysy. Żydkowie objaśnili, że to właśnie jest dworzec kolejowy. Pociąg idący w stronę Sosnowca miał ukazać się za jakie trzy kwadranse. Judym musiał się spieszyć. Familia miała go odprowadzić jeszcze kawałek drogi, a nie dochodząc miasteczka cofnąć się, ,wsiąść w czekającą dryndę i wrócić do Warszawy. Szli tedy wszyscy prędko, prędko, brzegiem plantu, po zmarzniętej grudzie ścieżki. Wiktor biegł przodem. Zdawało mu się, że już późno, że pociąg idzie... Wtedy biegł szybko... Oni pospieszali za nim, naśladując jego ruchy. Czasami znowu zwalniał kroku i mówił jeszcze urywanymi zdaniami, radził żonie zrobić to i tamto... Ona chciała jeszcze poruszyć tysiące rzeczy, miała nadzieję, że go co może zatrzyma, choćby na dzień, na parę godzin. Myśli w jej głowie splątały się i tak jak te płatki śniegu snuły po mózgu. Czuła w ustach, w gardle, wewnątrz siebie palący smak wódki i jakieś odurzenie zmysłów. Było jej wszystko jedno, a razem taki żal! Serce ściskało się jakby je cienka nić przewiązała i rznęła. Ale nade wszystkim stała nierozumna pewność, że cokolwiek kto kiedy zrobił na świecie i w jakimkolwiek celu, to ona jedna jedyna musi dźwigać ciężar tego wszystkiego. Musi wyżywić te dzieci. On, Wiktor, odchodzi. To nie ma gadania, musi... Och, jak pali ta wódka! Taki dym w głowie, taki głupi dym... Trzeba przecie rozumieć, co i dlaczego. Skoro urodziła dzieci, to je musi nieść na sobie. Jak to zwierzę, jak to Zwierzę. Wiadoma rzecz. Ojciec może odejść, a ona nie. Ona matka. To się nazywa tak matka. Rozumie się, że on musi iść, jeszcze jak się to rozumie! Pod sercem leży to rozumienie niby dziecko poczęte, jak rana leży otwarte, w którą się wieczny piasek sypie. We wnętrzu piersi leży zgoda na to odejście. O kilkaset kroków przed pierwszymi domami mieściny Wiktor zatrzymał się i rzekł, jako trzeba się już pożegnać... Głos jego drgnął. Po obydwu stronach twardej i szerokiej szosy, na którą weszli, czerniały rokiciny. Ciemnobrunatne, śliskie, okrągłe pręty ich gałązek tłukły się o drewna mocnej bariery pomalowanej czarną farbą. Był to okrutny, przejmujący głos. Wiatr ciął dołem, pod barierami, i zmiatał z drogi cienkie fałdy śniegowe, odsłaniając lód ciemny i grzebienie grudy startej przez koła wozów. – Wiktor – jęknęła Judymowa – nie rzucisz mię? Bój się ty Boga, Wiktor..: – Masz ci... teraz... – Bo jakbyś mię puścił kantem! – No i teraz pora na takie rzeczy... Kolej idzie. Trza przecie mieć rozum. – Żebyś wiedział, że te dzieci, to przecie twoje... Wiktor, Wiktor… – łkała cichym, bojaźliwym, umierającym głosem. – Ale napiszę, jak tylko pierwszą robotę dostanę. I pierwszy pieniądz to samo przyślę. Cóż ty myślisz... Prędko ją objął, uścisnął. Później dzieci. Nim się obejrzeli, odszedł drogą. Wlekli się za nim, ale machnął ręką raz i drugi, nakazując im powrót. Z dala jeszcze raz krzyknął, żeby wracali, bo dryndziarz zniecierpliwi się i odjedzie. Stanęli tedy w miejscu i patrzeli na jego postać. Widać było palto odsiedziane, spodnie z nędznego kortu, wypchnięte na kolanach, szerokie, nie zakrywające cholewek kamaszków, kapelusz zrudziały, płaski „melon”. Tylko twarz już im zginęła. Judymowa rzekła do dzieci wśród łkania: – Widzicie, to ojciec tam idzie... Ta ojciec... tam... Franka nie zdziwiła ani trochę ta wiadomość. Stał sobie najspokojniej i dłubał palcem w nosie. Postać Judyma coraz słabiej czerniała wśród lecącego śniegu, wreszcie raptem zsunęła się za pochyłość gruntu i znikła z oczu. Wtedy Judymowa chwyciła Karolę za rękę i biegła z powrotem, żeby jak najmniej tracić czasu, za który płaciło się dorożkarzowi. Jęła przywoływać Franka, który z niekłamaną satysfakcją puszczał na szosę bryłki zmarzniętej grudy... Tom 02 Rozdział 03